Gruvia
by Nekkoismyname
Summary: A little oneshot about Juvia and Gray. Mainly fluff. Gray goes on what was supposed to be a simple mission. Turns out it was anything but.


Gruvia fanfiction.

Past:  
Gray Fullbuster reeled as the girl he had been in love with for a year and a half walked out of his life. "You are just too cold! I can't cuddle with a guy made of ice can I?"  
"Made of ice.. huh?" "Too cold... Maybe she is right.." "Please don't go!" Gray wakes up in his bed covered in a cold sweat. He is alone, as he has been accustomed to these last three years. Since Nichael walked out he took her words to heart. Sure he had his share of girls confessing to him but he never gave them answers, he was afraid of what they would say if he let them into his life, he was happy alone.. wasn't he? Happy?

For some strange reason Gajeel the Iron Dragon Slayer and Juvia a Water Mage have joined Fairytail after their Guild disbanded. Master Makarov gave his blessing so who was he to dispute it. Though the Juvia girl had been hard to understand the second he met her as an enemy. He didn't need another Dragon slayer in the mix with Natsu and he really didn't need the fangirly Water Mage who seemed to follow him everywhere. Yes he did notice that she was in the habit of making super lovey dovey lunch boxes. And peeking out at him from odd places.. She seems slightly unhinged.. But she was nice.. He wouldn't worry about her. She would find someone else soon enough and forget him he wouldn't have to reject her himself.

Present:  
Gray is still alone but he has many precious friends. Juvia and he have gotten closer and Gray enjoys her company when she isn't swooning over everything he does. She doesn't even bug him about his stripping habit and has taken the responsibility of holding his clothing when it comes off. Gray appreciates it as his clothing bills have gone down. You don't know how much clothes cost when you lose half your wardrobe every month.. Juvia Locksler.. Strong and kind and seems to like him. but Gray knows that even she wouldn't like him with his skin that never seems to warm up.

It was a simple mission. The town three days to the North was being attacked every night by strange creatures. It was too far by train for Natsu and Juvia was already on a mission. It was a solo mission perfect for the cold loving Ice Mage. But this simple mission turned deadly when the creatures turned out to be strong against ice magic and poisonous making it necessary to out magic them. Gray managed to beat them all but only just as one managed to scratch him. He didn't even have the strength to leave the mountain and collect his reward. So he managed to set up a rudimentary camp in the first cave he found and he collapsed on the rough stones.

"How could Gray-sama go so far without Juvia!" The distraught Water Mage sobbed buckets when she returned from her short mission to the Fairytail HQ. "How could he do that to Juvia! Gray-sama needs Juvias help! JUVIA WILL GO TO HIM!" And armed only with a map of the area and a pack of necessities and ignoring her guildmates laughs and consolations she boarded the first train north.  
Finding the small wintery town was easy enough. Though it was dark and the wind was uncomfortably cold. Asking around for Gray was difficult but she managed to talk to one old man who knew where the creatures Gray was hunting were. She marked it on her map and ventured out into a brewing snowstorm.  
Juvia found the camp of the creatures that her Gray-sama had been hunting. There was no sign of Gray. The creatures seemed to have left in a hurry. Her strong Gray-sama must have beaten them and and had been hurt without Juvia to help him! It was her own fault that Gray-sama couldn't bring her with him! She should never had taken that job for a water mage in a mermaid themed party. Gray- sama had said that the mission was perfect for her and she had done her best, but now she wished she had not seen the flyer. Juvia promised herself that she would never leave her loves side again and calmed down. Being erratic would not help her find her beloved Gray. Footprints were everywhere but she could just see a shirt and a pair of pants that belonged to a human sticking out of a growing snowbank. She gathered them up and resumed searching.

The first sensation he could feel was a dangerous heat radiating from his body. He was warm.. uncomfortably warm. Gray had not be so warm in a long time. Gray dimly wondered why Natsu had set him on fire. Opening his right eye he could just see the fire shrinking to embers. He remembered where he was, he remembered Natsu was three days away. He remembered that he had left without Juvias knowledge. He was an idiot. There was a reason the Master didn't like non S Class wizards to go alone. But the reward was so small and the job seemed so easy. His body felt heavier than rock and he could not even raise his throbbing head. He needed to get up. Even an Ice mage could freeze to death in this weather. He didn't understand why he was so hot though. He would figure it out later now his eyes were slowly blinking shut. He would know later...

Light was flickering behind his closed eyelids. Grays internal clock told him that he had been asleep for hours. Maybe even a full day. Did he stoke the fire before he fell asleep? He couldn't remember. He also could not remember cooking anything but there was a nice smell wafting to him. Opening his eyes he could just see someone sleeping near him. He sat up and a cool cloth fell from his forehead. He checked his arm and saw that it was expertly treated. Who was it and how did they find him? Dully he hoped they would be someone from the village and not a guild member. Natsu would never let him live down getting this sick after a battle. They would blame the fact that he didn't bring warm clothes and the shirt and pants he did wear somehow were not on him. Meaning he was in shorts, in a cave, in a snowstorm. And all that was over him was.. A blanket? He didn't bring a blanket with him did he? His head clearing up he could hear the person shifting closer towards him with soft motions just barley brushing the stones on the cave floor. As the person came closer he could tell from the dark blue eyes, the blue hair falling in soft waves over her shoulders like a water fountain. It was Juvia. And it may have been the still high fever that he now knew he had but Juvia never looked more like an angel than she did now.

"Gray-sama. Are you awake? Is there anything Juvia can get you?" Juvias voice was soft and pleading as if her entire being was set on whatever he wanted. Gray couldn't decide if he was more hungry or thirsty but it did not matter as the good smell turned out to be some sort of brothy soup that tasted amazing. In between spoons of it Juvia explained how she had found Gray and how she had been so scared to see him sprawled out on the cave floor with only his shorts on. With a raging fever and a angry red welt on his arm. Juvia had acted quickly and managed to care for him before setting up a better camp and falling asleep after watching him and using her magic to keep his cloth cool. "Gray-sama spoke in his sleep but Juvia will never say what he said to her." Juvia said to him. Gray blushed and hoped against all hope he didn't say anything embarrassing that Juvia could fangirl over.. Juvia reached over and laid her small warm hand softly against his temple. He allowed the touch for only a moment before his own pride got in the way. His pride, and as a little something else unexpectedly caught his attention. He could see down Juvias shirt. Gray knew it, he really was a pervert. A cold hearted stripping pervert. He could feel the beginnings of an erection and was thankful the blanket was thick enough to hide his shame. Juvia walked away from him and he caught his breath watching her. The dark blue dress. His favorite color was blue. Basically Juvia was his ideal girl. They had well matched magic and she took his insecurities and habits in stride better than anyone he ever met. Was his eyes deceiving him or was his fever back? Juvia was walking towards him again with her own blanket folded in her arms.

Juvia did not know why Gray-sama had that piercing look in his eyes. He did not seem angry with Juvia and Juvia was just happy that her Gray-sama was safe and cared for. Juvia wanted to much to be close to him that she folded her blanket and walked over to him. Fully intending to sleep nearer to him on the pretext of monitoring his fever even though it had broken hours ago. "Could Juvia sleep next to Gray-sama until he feels better?" Juvia said in her smallest voice. Grays' eyes widened in shock but he said nothing while Juvia laid her own blanket right next to his and settled into it. Feeling a little bold she looked her Gray into his eyes and he settled beside her and soon began breathing deeply in sleep. Juvias' mind and heart exploded just being near to Gray. Several fantasies flashed through her mind nearly making her faint from happiness. Gray in nothing more than a bow tie and tuxedo pants next to Juvia in a lovely lace wedding dress. She could also see in her heart a little boy with Blue hair and a little girl with her eyes and black hair hugging the legs of her love Gray. Juvia couldn't help but blush and hope the darkness hid her shade. However she was now so happy and comfortable it was easy to fall asleep.

Unknowingly the pair moved closer together. Juvias head on Grays shoulder right under his chin. They fit perfectly molded together like they had been made one for the other. Juvias head on Grays shoulder right under his chin.

Gray woke up just once before morning set in. He saw how securely he had his arms wrapped around Juvia and he saw that even in her sleep she was smiling. With no discomfort or hesitation. And right there, right there in a cold cave miles from home and what he thought he knew. He fell in love. And he promised himself that when they got home. Gray would take Juvia to that weird little cake shop she kept trying to take him, and he would tell her. And he would never stop showing her. His body felt cool like it always did, but he thought just maybe where his heart was.. He felt warm. And he was happy. 


End file.
